


remember myself again

by dolphinleo



Series: silent princess [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gender-Fluid Link, Lesbian Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Neurodivergent Link (Legend of Zelda), POV Link (Legend of Zelda), Panic Attacks, Protective Prince Sidon, Protective Siblings, Queer Prince Sidon, Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Needs A Hug, background non-binary character, blood moon is terrifying, the yiga clan actually does stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinleo/pseuds/dolphinleo
Summary: The old man gave me this journal. Since, I don't know who I am, I might as well write down what happens to me.Maybe I'll remember myself. Again.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Kass & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Series: silent princess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207718
Kudos: 15





	1. Old Man's House

I woke up in... some sort of bed. It was made of a smooth material that I didn't recognise. I didn't recognise the voice that called out the name that I didn't recognise. I didn't recognise my reflection in the strange material that I didn't recognise.  
In short, I didn't know what was going on. I still don't.  
Why did I wake up in the "Shrine of Resurrection"  
How can I fight and sign but not even know who I am?  
After waking up and making my way out of the Shrine of Resurrection I spoke to an old man. He offered no name but told me I was on the Great Plateau, the birthplace of Hyrule according to old legends. Once I'd gotten some food and an axe to use as a weapon, I did some exploring, travelling down a path leading to the "Temple of Time." The voice spoke to me again, instructing me to go to a point on my Sheikah Slate and activate a guidence stone. This caused many towers to erupt out of the ground, including this one, which is called the "Great Plateau Tower." The voice spoke to me again and I saw a sight from the tower. The voice told me the castle beast is called Calamity Ganon. From the brief glance I took of it, I could feel it's presence. Even now, writing this down, I can remember it's pure... power.  
Upon climbing down the tower the old man informed me of Calamity Ganon. He told me it was a monstrosity.  
I didn't really see it that way, but since I'm practically a newborn child, he's almost definitely right.  
He offered me a way to get off the Great Plateau, all I need to do is complete one of the shrines on the Plateau, then he'll give me a paraglider.  
He gave me this journal. I'll use it to right down what happens, so if I forget again, I won't be completely hopeless.  
The old man let me sleep in his house, tomorrow, I'll leave the Great Plateau.  
And... then I'll follow the voice again. Right now, it's the only one who knows what to do.


	2. Mount Hylia

As soon as I woke up, I climbed the Great Plateau Tower and marked off the shrine in the mountain area. A shrine in such a far away place must offer some kind of valuable reward. Valuable enough to trade for a paraglider.  
The old man's diary mentioned that spicy pepper increase your body heat when cooked into a dish, so I cooked some warming meals and headed to the shrine atop the mountain. Inside the Keh Namut (Cryonis) Shrine I was almost killed by something... strange. It looked a little like a spider with it's many legs by it was bigger than the largest spider and obviously unnatural. I fought as hard as I could and eventually managed to defeat it. Once I completed the shrine, I got a spirit orb-the treasure...  
Now I can leave the Great Plateau... and leave to old man to do what this voice tells me to do.  
To kill Calamity Ganon.  
And maybe the uncertainty of what I need to do is what makes me slightly when the old man says I need to collect three more spirit orbs. I only hope time will clear up this mystery.  
The Old Man said something about the stars being prettiest when viewed from the peak of a mountain. He gave me a warm doublet and we watched the stars together.  
He's a comforting presence. He doesn't talk much, we look at the stars and write.


	3. Outside Ja Baji Shrine

I thought I'd be able to complete all the shrines today. I was wrong.

While hiking down from Mount Hylia, the old man told me many things, including the Guardians-ancient Sheikah weapons that went beserk due to the Great Calamity. He told me if I ever saw one, to run.  
He said that if it saw you, it was over  
Even so, I wasn't expecting such a terrifying entity whrn I went to find the Ja Baji Shrine and outside... was a Guardian.  
The Guardian fired a laser at me. It exploded against me, set me on fire and propelled me against the wall.  
I tried to get up, but it fired again, barely missing me, causing rubble to land on me.  
I couldn't breathe.  
I couldn't get away.  
I was about to die.  
All I could do was lie there and wait for my death.  
The Guardian fired its laser again, but luckily for me, the rubble acted like a barrier, saving me from death. Using that moment, the small amount of time I gained from pure luck, I dragged myself over a wall, the pulsing in my blood, negating all pain.  
The Guardian fired again, demolishing part of the wall and sending me crashing down onto the pedistal of the Ja Baji Shrine.  
The Guardian came to a stop, only it's low hum signifying its functionality.  
The pulsing in my blood faded. Then the pain came. I felt like blacking out but I knew that if I did that, I would die.  
I can't die  
I know the old man cares about me. If I die, he'll be alone on the Plateau forever.  
What about the rest of Hyrule? The voice said I was the light, said I would shine upon Hyrule once again.  
I can't abandon Hyrule.  
And maybe... it's me, too. I haven't gotten to live. All I can remember is basic life skills. My life started three days ago.  
I don't want it to be over.

Most of my wounds are quite severe. I'll have to rest for a while before attempting the shrine.


	4. Outside Ja Baji Shrine

Still in the same place.  
I can hear the low hum of the Guardian.  
If it senses me, I will die.  
I'm just on the Great Plateau. If these are everywhere... is there a Hyrule left to save? Or is it just the old man and me...  
and the voice...  
I don't want that to be it. There has to be someone, somewhere, in the far corner of the earth. The voice wouldn't have woken me up if there was no one left to save...  
One person. Just one person that isnt the old man, the voice or myself.  
But I can't bring myself to belive that such a person exists.

I can be the light for the old man. That's enough, right now.


	5. Outside Ja Baji Shrine

I completed the shrine and got the Remote Bomb runes. There's a cube and a sphere one.   
If I hadn't rested, I would have died in the shrine. I need to work on my aim.  
Every day that passes, I know myself more, I want Calamity Ganon gone more.  
I'll have to stay here for the rest or the day.


	6. Outside Oman Au Shrine

I walked to the shrine that's near the tower. It gave me the Magnisis rune. There was another mini-Guardian... the unnatural spider.  
I'm more afraid of them now.  
Tomorrow, I'll leave the Plateau.  
Of course I'll come back to visit the old man every so often. I care about him too much to leave him behind forever.


	7. Temple of Time

...I can barely write what just happened...  
I started the day with a hike towards the last shrine. It gave me the States rune. Now I have Cryonis, Remote Bombs, Magnesis and Statis.  
After I completed it, the old man told me to meet him where the shrines intersect.  
The Temple of Time.  
At the Temple, I prayed to the goddess Hylia who amplified my being, giving me more life force in exchange for spirit orbs. The old man waved me to the roof and revealed himself as King Rhoam of Hyrule.  
A spirit.  
A ghost.  
He's dead.  
He told me what happened one hundred years ago. He told me to meet with Impa. He begged me to save his daughter.

I'm told we were close.

I suppose he expected me to be hopeful but I just felt... alone...  
I'm alone.  
I'm alone and I've been alone all this time.  
But I care about the King. I'll save his daughter.  
At least I have a purpose.


	8. Dueling Peaks Tower

I spent all day walking, the goddess Hylia healed my wounds but I'm very stiff.  
I climbed a tower and updated my map. There's a stable off in the distance. I'll go there in the morning.

I miss King Rhoam. He may have been irritating at times, he may have lied to me, but... he was there  
I have no one to be with except a journal, so I'll just go to sleep.


	9. Dueling Peaks Stable

Rensa, a man working at the Dueling Peaks Stable claimed he took second place in the Hyrule Horse Taming Competition and challenged me to tame a horse in a short amount of time.  
I ran off to a field and saw a brown horse with a black mane... she seemed almost... familiar. I jumped on the horse and soothed it until she stopped trying to throw me off, intending to gallop back to the stable, until I notice an injury on her leg. I took apples out of my bag and laid a trail for her towards the stable so that she could grd help. Rensa congratulated me on taming her so fast and imediatly called his brother, Tasseren, to help treat the horse's leg. Rensa wanted to know more about me, so I told him a short version of my story. He was mistrustful at first, but when I showed him my paraglider-with the insignia of the Royal Family of Hyrule on it-he was in awe, even slightly afraid. They told me that the horse had been attacked by a Guardian, judging by the burn marks.  
Like me, she was lucky to be alive.  
After treating the horse, the brothers murmured something about the Yiga clan and disappeared into the tent.  
The few words I caught from their conversation told me that I should be leaving. I asked Rensa the way to Kakariko Village. Me and Star will leave tomorrow. Even though I need to leave very soon, I'm glad I talked with Rensa and Tasseren. 

I hope Star feels better now.


	10. Kakariko Village

I was hesitant to leave the stable, but when I heard people talking about the Yiga hurting people, I knew I had to leave.  
I don't know who the person they admire is. I don't know myself. Who was I? Is it right to call "one hundred years ago Link" me? Is it right for the people at the Dueling Peaks Stable to admire a Link that isn't me? A Link that died when I woke up?   
I don't know the answers.   
Before I knew it, we were in Kakariko Village. The home of Lady Impa.  
But not just Lady Impa, people.  
Children.  
Living.  
Maybe Ganon can't reach here. Maybe Ganon hasn't reached everywhere.  
Seeing Kakariko Village, I felt full of hope. I rode down to a small pond with a goddess statue and left Star there so she could rest.   
Two guards, Cado and Dorian stood in my way towards what I assumed was Impa's house, but upon seeing my Sheikah Slate, they let me walk up the stairs and into Lady Impa's house.  
Impa is an old woman, but I'm told I was friends with her one hundred years ago.  
She was shocked that I lost my memory and tried to jog my memory by telling me a legend of the fight with Calamity Ganon ten thousand years ago. She spoke of the ancient Sheikah people who created weapons to use against the Calamity. The Divine Beasts, that were to be piloted by a highly skilled Champion from each race and legions of autonomous Guardians. She spoke of how Ganon was defeated by the Champions, a knight with the soul of a hero and a princess with the blood of the goddess. But one hundred years ago, it did not go as planned. Ganon took control of the Divine Beasts and turned the Guardians against us.  
Legions of Guardians...  
So many Guardians.  
And the knight with the soul of the hero was struck down, the knight one hundred years ago being me. After her story, she told me Zelda's message. "Free the four Divine Beasts."  
Impa also noted that my Sheikah Slate was damaged and I should go to Hateno Village to fix it. After speaking with Impa, I headed to the Inn and found I could take Star in with me.  
She really likes sleeping in beds, though she is quite big, I think I'll have to pay to sleep in two beds so I can have enough space to sleep, without ending up on the floor.  
We both like Kakariko Village. I think we'll stay here for a while.


	11. Kakariko Village

I woke up very early, the man at the Inn seemed very tired. It's probably because of Star, she neighs in her sleep.

I walked out of the Inn and let Star roam around the village, so that the innkeeper could get some sleep. Cado was standing by his cuckoo pen looking very distressed. I walked near him and he started sobbing into my arms.

He explained that his cuckoos had gone missing over the night, that he needed them to come back to him. I was sympathetic, patting his arms and letting him cry but it was very... uncomfortable...

Eventually he stepped away from me and told me that he knew that I had more important things to do, but begged me to help his cuckoos. I nodded, implying that I'd find his cuckoos. It's nice to be useful for something other than saving Hyrule. Cado thanked me for agreeing to help him and made me a mushroom omelet. By the time I finished breakfast, it was about seven thirty and more people were coming out of their houses. Cado had to go back to work and thanked me again for promising to find his cuckoos. I headed out of his house and saw a young girl running around. She said her name was Cottla and she wanted someone to play with. I told her about my promise to find Cado's cuckoos and she agreed to help me look for them. She also asked if Star was my "horsy" and if she could ride it. I nodded and she ran off to ask her father.

Depute her age, Cottla is very brave. Whenever we found a cuckoo, she would hold it over her head and jump off the cliff overlooking the village. The first time she did it, I thought she'd jumped to her death, I yelled for her but when she floated up she smirked at me and remarked that I _can_ talk. I shrugged and took went off to find another cuckoo.

Soon we found all Cado's cuckoos and went to go tell him the good news. Cottla wanted to ride Star right away but I felt I should meet some other people. She was a bit disappointed but decided to go play with the cuckoos now safely relocated to their pen.

The next person I met was Cottla's older sister, Koko. Koko wanted to cook hasty veggie cream soup for Cottla but didn't have any hasty carrots. I went to the general store to buy some and she made the most delicious soup... the most delicious soup I ever tasted. Koko really is a gifted chef.

Next she wanted to make hot buttered apples but had no goat butter. Again, I went to the shop to buy the ingredient, she tried to pay me back for the carrot and the butter but I shook my head. All of the people in the village are so kind. As long as they... they just exist... I want to help them. She gave me one hot buttered apple as a thanks for helping her. I didn't say no to that, Koko really likes it when people enjoy her food.

The next meal Koko wanted to make was a tough meat-stuffed pumpkin for her father, his favorite meal. Unfortunatly she ran out of both ingredients. There's a forest near the village so I could always hunt for the meat, but the shop didn't sell any pumpkins. I asked the lady running the shop if she knew where to find pumpkins and she pointed me in the direction of Olkin's field. Apparently, Olkin and the shopkeepers husband didn't get on, so Olkin was forbidden from selling his wares in the shop. I walked over to the field and bought a pumpkin. Olkin seemed at the very mention of the shop and stalked away after selling me a pumpkin, muttering about evil old men.

I headed into the forest to hunt for meat when I saw what looked like a bud... a giant bud. I approached it and it asked me for one hundred rupees. When I gave them to it, the bud opened and revealed a Fairy Fountain. The fairy introduced herself as the Great fairy Cotera. I didn't have any clothing I could upgrade just then, but I promised to wake up her sisters and come back to her when I can upgrade something.

I seem to be making a lot of promises.

At least the fairy understood my nods and shrugs.

Once I aquired the meat, I went back to Koko and she cooked two tough meat-stuffed pumpkins, one for me and one for her father. 

She went quiet for a while, and asked me to get her some courser bee honey. She didn't tell me what it was for.

I went back into the forest and took some honey from a hive I noticed earlier. The bees chased me but I managed to fend them off. I delivered the honey to Koko and she started to make the dish. She looked like she was about to cry.

She explained that all the recipes were created by her mother but this one was her favorite. The one she made whenever Koko or Cottla was sick. Koko still remembered her mother's hand on her face, telling he that it was going to be alright. I'm cursed to have no memories, Koko's cursed with too many.

Koko and Cottla's mother died a few years ago, and Koko's had to balance looking after her sister and appearing happy as to not upset her sister who doesn't know her mother is dead, and her father who's already dealing with so much grief.

She told me that sometimes it gets too much, it gets so bad that she has to tell someone, but she never does. That's why she told me. I'm leaving soon anyway, so she doesn't have to worry about the pity she'll get from me.

I patted her on the back. I'm glad I came to Kakariko Village. I'm glad I could spend time with her.

After cooking with Koko, it got dark, so I went back to the inn. Hopefully the innkeeper gets enough sleep tonight.


	12. Kakariko Village

The innkeeper woke me up in the middle of the night, he apologised profusely but he said that Star would have to sleep outside. That was to be expected. I made a mental note to give Star some carrots in the morning. When I went outside to give her some in the morning, Cottla was standing next to her. She said that her father said they could ride Star out in the field near the village, as long as they were back by noon.

I helped Cottla climb on Star and took off towards the fields. We spent a while galloping around until Cottla saw some horses in the distance that she wanted to see. The horse's turned out to be ridden by bokoblins.

With bows.

I turned Star away, but it was too late. They noticed me. I told Cottla to brace herself and jumped off Star.

As I aimed the bow, time seemed to slow down. I shot one of them in the head, throwing them off the horse and killing them. Then another, then another. 

I fell to the ground and ran towards the rest of them. Something instinctive in me took over. Aim for the legs, then when it falls off, shoot it with an arrow. Miss? Back away, do it again.

Soon all the bokoblins were dead.

Star galloped towards me and I checked Cottla for any injuries. Mostly, she seemed scared. Maybe a little excited.

She praised me for the way I took care of the bokoblins... but all my energy was gone.

I'm supposed to respond. If I don't respond I've messed up. If I do respond I've messed up.

I've messed up.

Cottla's just saying it. She doesn't mean anything by it. She's scared. She hates me. She should hate me. I took her to a dangerous situation. 

I galloped back and went to the inn where I write all of this down.

I think I'll go to sleep now.

I wonder what Koko thinks of me now, if she hates me for putting her sister in danger.


	13. Kakariko Village

I woke up in the middle of the night, hearing someone crying. It was Lasli, near her house I could hear her wishing that she could see a firefly with her best friend again.

I decided to help her out. Even... even if I don't want to talk, I can still help.

I gathered five sunset fireflies and knocked on her door. Lasli opened it apprehensive and I released the fireflies into her house. She sat on a chair for a little while. I'm glad she was silent.

I left after that. Didn't want her to feel pressured to let me stay in her house.

I don't want to be a bother. I think I'll leave for Hateno tomorrow.


	14. Dueling Peaks Stable

I bought some armour at the clothing shop. Sheikah Armor to make me move more steathily and Hylian Armour as a basic armour that I can wear whenever.

I hid my Sheikah Slate so the people at the stable wouldn't know who I am. It's best for them to think that the Hylian Champion is... normal.

I left without saying goodbye again. I don't think I'll return. If the people here don't already hate me then it won't take long for them to start.

Star misses the village already, she doesn't understand my reasoning for leaving. 

I arrived at the stable with a little bit of light left. One of the people at the stable was talking about Misko, the Great Bandit. I paid him to hear what he was on about and he told me a riddle to where he hid his treasure.

Right now, I have about three thousand rupees, but when I'm running low, I'll look for that treasure. 

The good thing about being alone is that I have a lot of time to write down my thoughts. Nothing to distract me.

Nothing to distract me from the fact that I almost got Cottla killed.

Nothing to distract me from the fear on her face. Yes, I thought part of it was excitement... but what if it wasn't? What if it was pure fear. Afraid of the bokoblins... afraid of me...


	15. Hateno Village

I left without letting anyone know again.  
I don't want to write down what I thought about on the ride to Hateno.  
There was a tower, Hateno Tower, but it was covered in thorns. I had fire arrows, so I could burn the thorns and climb up. I got a little burned though.  
Once I'd gotten a map, I got back on Star and galloped the rest of the way to Hateno Village. Maybe it I acted threatening enough, no one would approach me.  
I really over estimated my ability to pretend that I wanted nothing to do with the village.  
As soon as I saw all of the children playing together, my heart melted. This time it wasn't just Koko, Cottla and a few adults. This was a living, breathing, town.  
One of the children ran up to me, saying that he "really did see her"  
After realising that I was a traveler and not one of his friends, he explained what he was talking about, apparently, he saw a Sheikah girl coming out of Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. He said that his mother knew something about the people who lived in the lab but he and his friends were spying in hopes to see the Sheikah girl. He said that Karin knew how to listen into his mother's conversation if I wanted to know more. Then, with a brief pause, he asked me why I wasn't speaking. I shrugged my shoulders. Speaking... it just feels... wrong... off. Signing feels... better...  
Maybe it's something past Link would know.  
I found Karin and signed to him that I wanted to know more about the Sheikah girl. He didn't understand sign language but asked if I wanted to know about the people who live in the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.  
I nodded and he took my around behind a stall where two women were talking. I thought about rethinking what I was doing, Karin seemed to sense my hesitence and told me that the never spoke about anything but gossip and if they started to say something private. I trusted him, so I listened in. This is me reminding myself to give them something.  
They didnt really say anything strange, or anything theh didn't know.  
After Karin ran off, telling me that I needed to play spies with them soon, I went off towards the tech lab, a little aprhensive about what would happen next.  
When I walked into the tech lab, I saw a the girl that the children were talking about. She told me thd director was at the back of the lab but when I went to talk to him, he said the girl who I talked to before was the director of Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, Purah.  
Purah explained that her aging had been revesed due to an expiriment. I shrugged and signed to her about my lack of memories, like Impa, she seemed surprised that the slumber of restoration had taken memories. She also said that she could fix my Sheikah Slate if I brought up blue flame from the ancient furnace. I grabbed the torch near the tech lab and went down to the ancient furnace, lighting all the lanterns on the way. as luck would have it, it started to rain midway through, putting out my torch. Luckily, the lanterns didn't get put out, so I simply got out my torch again and covered it as I walked from lantern to lantern until finally activating Hateno Ancient Tech Lab.  
Purah told me to say snap at which I snapped my fingers as loudly as possible. Purah thought it was a good snap. I put my Sheikah Slate on the Guidence Stone and it updated, giving me the camera rune, Hyrule Compendium and Album. Purah told me to take a picture of her. I had to mouth "snap". It's hard to sign or snap your fingers when you hold a Sheikah Slate.  
We took a look at the album and saw it already had pitures in it.  
Zelda's pictures.  
A picture of a courtyard with Hyrule Castle im the background. A shot of what looked like the Dueling Peaks behing a lake. A photo of ancient ruins with a shrine that wasn't glowing. A picture of what looked like a desert resort. A picture on the top of a mountain, looking over Hyrule. On a plain with Hyrulle Castle again in the distance. A tree with two statues under a ledge of rock and a bridge in the distance. A picture looking at the door to a room from the outside. A fountain with a goddess statue in the middle. A statue of a horse in a park. A ruined gate to a mountain. A forest road.  
Purah explained that these were pictures that Zelda took. She told me to go to Kakariko Village for Impa to explain further I agreed that I would go back. But not right away.  
I asked her if I could tell the children about her. She suggested saying that I only saw an old man and an old woman. She said she knew I hate lying but if little kids knew and they told travelers and it eventually got to the Yiga clan, the tech lab would be targeted even more.

I walked out of the tech lab to find that it was still raining and now dark. I'll stick around a little and buy some supplies but as soon as possible, I'll go back to Kakariko Village, talk to Impa and start my journey to the Zora's Domain.


	16. Hateno Village

When I woke up and stepped out of the inn, the children who were playing spies hounded me, asking if I saw the Sheikah girl. I didn't want to disappoint them, or lie to them but I couldn't break my promise to Purah and-

it's a relief that I can just shake my head and they'll just run away and go back to playing.

Before one of them went, he asked me if I had a travelers sword. I showed him my sword and he gave me twenty rupees and told me to come back soon to show him more weapons. He also asked me if I could teach him how to fight. I nodded and immediately regretted agreeing. I hope I don't accidentally hurt him when I teach him.

I went to the general store to stock up on some arrows and up to Hateno Pasture, hoping there would be more produce than in thr general store. The girl at the farm was holding a stick and yelling to herself about "monsters". Someone came outside and asked her if she'd put a notice on the billboard. She said she had and the person that came outside said that she needed to wait until someone rescued her sheep or until she could fight seven monsters at once. I went down to the village to look at the billboard mentioned. It read:

"Monsters stole my sheep. The monsters took my sheep to their base at Hateno Beach. I am offering a reward of rupees, produce and a free stay at the inn for anyone who will get rid of the seven monsters at Hateno Beach and bring my sheep back to me, at Hateno Pasture. Please, if you won't do it for my sheep, do it for a girl who needs her sheep back! Destroy those monsters for me!

\- Koyin

Please sign your name here if you will attempt to free my sheep:"

I signed my name and traveled up the road on Star towards Hateno Beach. I could see, through the scope on my Sheikah Slate, that the monsters had set up camp a little way down the beach, next to a ledge. Once I got close to them, I dismounted Star and crept towards them, taking advantage of the stealthy Sheikah armour I bought before I left Kakariko. I climbed up onto the ledge and then jumped off, letting bomb arrows fly, hitting into the bomb barrels in the monster and making them explode. I took out my paraglider and used the force of the explosion and the updrafts caused by the fire to get me higher in the air. I hung onto the paraglider with one hand, quickly changed the rune to the square remote bomb and let it fall down onto the monster camp, killing or severly injuring the few monsters left alive. I floated down for a bit on my paraglider than put it away and did a downwards thrust on the last remaining monster-a black moblin-killing it. I collected the drops made by the monsters that for some reason turn into purple smoke upon death... I don't understand it. I'll make a note to ask Purah about it tommorow. Anyway, back to what I was doing, I got all the sheep out of the pit and took them back to Hateno Pasture. Koyin was telling the person from before about how someone signed up to help get her sheep back, then she noticed me and all the sheep that were following me, she asked if I wad Link and I nodded. She pressed a silver rupee, ten bottles of milk and a note that read "free stay at the Great Ton Pu Inn, courtesy of Koyin."

She looked on the verge of tears as she hugged each and every one of her sheep adn thanked me several times. 

I'm sleeping at the inn again tonight, but I think I'll leave tommorow.

I hope Kakariko Village is doing alright, that Cottla's doing alright. I hope the monsters didn't scare her too much. I can barely think about...

The Shrine above Kakariko Village had one-one of the mini-ones. I think Impa said they're called Guardian Scouts. I managed to defeat it but...

I didn't like it.

I don't like writing it down.

I saw Koyin take the sheep that had been stolen inside her and the person's house. I think she's planning to let then sleep in her bed. The person, who told me they were her partner, said she's like that a lot. They said she really likes her sheep. I think that's very sweet.

I don't think I'm going to sleep right away, not right after thinking about those things.


	17. Hateno Village

I sill haven't left. I woke up in the morning, intending to speak to Purah and ran into a young man called Manny. Manny asked me if I could ask Prima, the young woman who works at the inn, what she likes. I obliged since Manny told me he was desprate and asked Prima what she likes. She understands sign language and mumbled something about crickets. She told me that she was uncomfortable and asked me to please go to the other side of the counter. I promised to make her an omelet as an apology. She said that wasn't nessesary so I left the inn. I hope she didn't feel too uncomfortable. I told Manny she likes crickets and he asked me to catch ten restless crickets. One of the kids was listening in and gave me a few crickets, saying that they love bug hunting and I should join in some time. The kid pointed me in the direction of an area with lots of crickets.

I walked over to that area and caught a few more, the kids hide well. Only once I climbed a tree, did I find one. She almost fell off but I managed to catch her. After I left almost all the kids and some older people, a little younger than me, Manny and Prima were catching bugs, frogs and fish. It looked like a lot of fun. I'm glad they decided to do it.

I walked up to Manny and heard him talking to himself about "checking girls out". I gave him the crickets and told him to treat Prima well. He laughed a little and said he would. I wasn't too convinced by that. I can only hope that if Manny and Prima end up dating, he treats her well.

After speaking with Manny, Nebb, the boy who wanted to see the Traveler's Sword, gave me a full list, written down of all the weapons he wanted to see. He was really excited about it, so I nodded that I would show him all the weapons.

He wants to see:

\- Fire Rod

\- Moblin Club

\- Duplex Bow

\- Windcleaver

\- Frost Spear

He said that if I see any "SUPER COOL ANCIENT HI-TECH WEAPONS!!" to show him. I showed my confusion and he explained that his grandfather told him about ancient Sheikah weapons that weilded other weapons, bows and melee. He said that there was an old story that his grandfather told him, about Guardian Scouts inside big Sheikah weapons piloted by "SUPER COOL ZORA, GERUDO, RITO AND GORON WARRIORS!!" I nodded. I need to keep an eye out for them.

Though I don't want to fight a Guardian Scout...

I walked back towards the inn to give Star a few carrots and decided to walk towards some houses in an area near the village shrine. The houses were very vibrant, but what caught my eye was a derelect house a bit further down the path. I walked towards it, feeling almost aprhensive. 

And I remembered.

This is my house. This is my house. I remembered playing tag with my sister, learning to fight with my father, learning how to forage for food with my mother.

I remembered leaving this house for the last time, my sister squeezing me inside a hug and promising me that should anything happen, she would protect our family, protect Hateno.

I ran over to the house and saw someone about to slam a sledgehammer into the house. I tapped them on the shoulder and asked them if I could buy the house. My hands must have been shaking since Bolson asked me to repeat myself. He told me I could buy it for ten thousand rupees. I only had three thousand, four hundred rupees. Upon seeing my distressed face, he agreed to lower the price to three thousand rupees, if I brought him thirty bundles of wood. I gave him the wood and rupees immediatly. My home.

I ran inside my home and looked around. The walls, the floor, the nook under the stairs wher I'd hide when playing hide and seek, the platform hanging from the celing where my father would keep his weapons. The time when my sister accidentally got impaled by one of the weapons. My mother foraging for medicinal plants in the nearby forest.

I remembered everything that ever happened in this house.

I sat under the stairs for a little, trying to make sense of what I just saw, just remembered. I was happy. I laughed. I had a sister.

I remembered one time she was talking to me and then turned and told me that I didn't have to speak with her if I didn't like it. She said she didn't care if I spoke or not, so long as I was there.

Bolson, the man who sold me the house, came inside and asked me if I was alright. I nodded and he offered to give me some installations. He offered a bed for one hundred rupees. I paid him and he got to work. There are two other people who work at Bolson Construction. Hudson ans Carlson. You need a name ending in "son" to work at Bolson Construction.

Hudson is nice enough, after Bolson finished installing my bed, we talked for a bit and then he left for Akkala. Carlson is the newest member of Bolson Construction. He has a girlfriend who runs the clothing store. Bolson, the boss and founder of Bolson Construction appears harsh at first but once I got to know him he was much nicer. I installed a bed, lights, a door and a sign with my name on it for my house.

It's strange. The memories of my life here seem so far away, like I'm viewing them from the first person, but they're so _real._ I need to talk to Impa and Purah about it.

But I think I'll stay a bit longer in Hateno Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of the guide books/making a champion, I forgot, Link's house is implyed to be the one you can buy in Hateno Village. He's also stated to have had a sister in early stages of development. I know this memory doesn't happen in game but I thought it was a nice little addition, lil tid bit of Link's life outside of being the appointed knight and weilder of the sword that seals the darkness.


	18. My Home: Memory

My sister and I were playing tag, I was it. My father was busy somewhere so I didn't need to be training. I already started to talk less and less around my sister, simply because I was allowed to, without repercussions. My father and mother always wanted me to talk. I was chasing her up the stairs and she jumped, intending to hang on the platform which held the family's weapons, she grabbed onto it but was stabbed by one of the spears. I called for my mother who was foraging in the nearby forest. I took some bandages, gently removed the spear and bandaged her arm up. She looked up at me, her face was very pale. She said thank you and didn't expect any response. She knew I didn't like to talk. My mother came in and made her eat some medicinal food. She asked me what happened. My sister tried to answer but my mother cut her off and made me speak.

I didn't want to speak, it felt so wrong, but my sister was injured. I had to.

And she smiled up at me.

I hope she was alright after that.

* * *

I think I'll write everything I remember like this. Then it'll be easier to look back and see what happened. And remember who I was. Remember myself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overuse of notes, i am aware.  
> but this is how I'm going to write down the memories from now on. I thought a non-canonical one about cute lil baby Link and his sister who is maybe my favourite character now would be good to start with and check if it all looks good & if you all like it. <3


	19. Hateno Village

I played with the children a bit more today. They wanted me to check if anyone was cheating when they threw cobbled together balls at eachother. Whoever got hit by one was "out".

After a little while, one of the boys who was "out" asked the girl who seemed like the head of the group if he could show me something after the end of the game. She said yes and oncr the game ended, the little boy took me to see Hateno Village's second statue. A horned statue that trades in life and money. The horned statue took the extra heart that the goddess Hylia had given to me. Luckily, I managed to persuade it to give it back. It said that if I ever needed to trade my stamina and health, the horned statue could help me. I declined and walked away. It was a very strange statue.

Later in the day, I went to the armour store and met Carlson's girlfriend. She was very sweet, although anxious, and sold me a good suit of armour.

I went the the general store and stocked up on goods for my journey to Kakariko. I think I'll come back to Hateno often. It's a wonderful place, it would be a shame not to visit it more often.

Once the children got wind that I was leaving, they started crying. I said goodbye today, since I'll be leaving at first light.

It's nice to have an uneventful day, I want these more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the children were playing dodgeball.


	20. Dueling Peaks Stable

I'll tell this quickly. I travelled for a little while and decided to stay at Dueling Peaks Stable for the night. 

Then I looked at the sky. 

The moon was blood red.

I've talked to a few people at the stables but they said nothing. Now it's about eleven thirty acording to my Sheikah Slate and a strange man is running around the stable screaming.

* * *

I checked what was going on with him and he's screaming "arsise, monsters" and yelling about how wonderful the blood is. The moon is getting bigger and redder. It seems so big that it's about to crash into Hyrule and terminate us.

There are purple bits of.... I don't even _know_ coming from the ground. There are so many clouds. 

Is the world going to end?

If I die here, I want someone to piece together why the sky went red and the purple stuff appeared and this person is screaming.

What does any of this mean?


	21. Kakariko Village

It was a blood moon. It happens on unlucky nights. Monsters come back to life.

Rensa said I was lucky I was under the protection of he Stable God. Otherwise, monsters would have attacked me and I probably would have died.

After saying goodbye to everyone I went back to Kakariko Village. Star got progressivly happier the closer we were to Kakariko Village. When we arrived, Cottla was telling a story to Dorian and Koko about our trip out to the nearby fields where we saw the bokoblins. I was wearing a hood so I pulled it over my head, hoping they'd think I was just a traveler and stuffed my Sheikah Slate in Star's saddlebags. Unfortunately, Cottla noticed Star and announced my presence. I was ready to apologise profusely for putting Cottla in danger but Dorian _thanked_ me. He said that his daughters hadn't been as happy as they are now in months. Cottla said she wants to be an adventurer just like me and Koko asked if I wanted to do more cooking with her. I nodded and carried on my way to Impa's house. Star insisted on coming inside but I managed to persuade her to stay outside and get pampered by Cottla.

I spoke to Impa and she suggested going to each of the locations where the photos on the Sheikah Slate were taken to jog my memory. I nodded and went out to book a place at the inn. 

Near the goddess statue opposite Impa's house, a painter called Pikangelo was painting. When he saw me, he asked me if I had seen the Great Fairy Fountain. I nodded, since I had awoken Cotera. He then asked me if I would paint a likeness of the Great Fairy Fountain. I showed him the pictures on my Sheikah Slate and he said that capturing its likeness in the Sheikah Slate was alright as well.

I think I'll go do that in the morning. The blood moon was unsettling. I hope the innkeeper sleeps alright, Star got to come in today.

I hope I don't cause any trouble.


	23. Kakariko Village

I went to the Fairy Fountain in the early morning and took a few pictures for Pikangelo as well as a few of the flora and fauna surrounding the place... including some kind of blue spirit called a blupee.

Afterwards, when I showed him the picture, he looked a bit disappointed but offered to tell me where the pictures on my Sheikah Slate were taken. I showed him the picture of the courtyard with Hyrule Castle in the background and he said it was the Sacred Ground Ruins. He warned me not to go there since there were lots of Guardians but said that he went once, in the name of art.

He left soon after, promising to meet again at some stable and left.

I went to the arrow store, but the person running it asked if I could show her some fancy shooting by lighting all of the torches near the goddess statue. I obliged and bought some fire arrows. She thanked me and gave me some rupees.

I didn't really understand what was going on.

Koko stopped me before I could go back to the inn and gather up my stuff by asking if I could take Koko and Cottla to the Fairy Fountain because Cottla wouldn't stop talking about it and Koko wanted to gather some ingredients.

I lead them up there and kept an eye on them.

All in all it was an unremarkable day. Koko made dinner and I slept outside underneath a shelter with Star. It was raining but I didn't want to cause an issue for the innkeeper.


	24. Kakariko Village

I woke up early, I was covered in mud, so I decided to go wash my clothes. When I had changed my clothes, luckily Star's saddlebags are water proof, I went near Impa's house and heard Cado mutter something to Dorian. They saw me and explained that someone had stolen the heirloom.

I went inside and saw Paya who was crying next to where the heirloom was. She told me that someone stole the Sheikah heirloom in the night, Impa suggested that I guard her for the day, since she felt scared.

Paya lives a normal life. She used to spend part of the day polishing the heirloom, but now that there is no heirloom, she spend more time polishing the frog statues and giving them offerings of apples. She didn't have enough apples so I filled in the rest of them and a small... thing popped out of thin air and gave me what it called a Korok seed. I took a picture of it with the Sheikah Slate and showed it to Paya, since she couldn't see it, and she told me it was a forest fairy, a Korok, and that they usually can't be seen by anyone except other Koroks. She said that it was probably because I was a Champion one hundred years ago. 

The Korok told me to give its seed to Hestu who was near Kakariko Village.

Next, Impa went upstairs, since she'd polished the frog statues for a very long time. She sat on her bed for a while and eventually brought out some kind of card game that we played together for a while. Afterwards she went downstairs and spoke with her grandmother until she went to bed, since she didn't need to guard the heirloom anymore. I stood guard while she slept, outside her room.

I'm still standing guard outside her room. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
